


Beer and Slips

by Lai_Lac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, made at 2am, not alot of fluff tho, sakusa's whipped too, sorry I cant tag, whipped atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lai_Lac/pseuds/Lai_Lac
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu oneshot where Atsumu slips.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 114





	Beer and Slips

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag said, this was made at 2am instead of doing schoolwork.  
> I will be doing other one-shots for other ships.  
> If you want you can comment which ones or some prompts :))  
> Enjoy it, sorry it's not like hard fluff but there some.

The MSBY team just got back to Tokyo after defeating one of their most vicious rivals.

Celebrating their win against the Schwedler Alders, the team decided to go out for some drinks. 

Hinata and Bokuto are as energetic as always and seem to transfer that energy to the whole team. Before they left the stadium everyone was exhausted and burned out from the game. Once they reached their home gym, Hinata and Bokuto woke everyone and somehow convinced them to go out for drinks. Atsumu stared at them, mesmerized and confused on how they can still yell so loudly

Rudley awakening Sakusa, Hinata, and Bokuto ran away before Sakusa could shout at them. Just as they all had thought, Sakusa yelled at them from disrupting him, which was followed by a lighthearted scolding from Meian. Sakusa couldn’t say no after they begged and gave puppy eyes to him, though he was silently plotting their murder.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they ordered A LOT of food. Enough to feed 5 volleyball teams. Hinata and Bokuto of course jumped right in and stuffed their faces with food.

“Guys, you should try this meat!” an excited Hinata says with a mouthful of ginger beef.

“Don’t talk when you eat.” The blunt statement was made from Sakusa, sitting on the edge of the table across from Atsumu. Hinata just nodded, swallowing his food and drinking some water.

“Aww, Omi-kun do you care about us?”, Bokuto asked in a teasing tone. Leaning onto a smirking Atsumu, looking at Sakusa’s face for a reaction.

“I hope you choke”, He says instead, his face twisting into a scowl not denying Bokuto’s statement.

“Omi-Omi, don’t say that we all know you care ‘bout us!” Atsumu said with a bit too much amusement hitched into his voice. 

The table bursts out in “Aww’s” and a few “I knew he loved us!”. Sakusa faced Atsumu with a frown on his face. 

Right there and then, Bokuto and Hinata choked while laughing. They grabbed their water and chugged it down. 

Sakusa’s lips twitched upwards and he said, “What did I say?”.

Soon enough Atsumu was rambling on about his setter dump which secured the winning point in the second set. Everyone engaged in a conversation about the best moves they did, Sakusa’s nasty spikes were mentioned as well as Hinata’s receives and Bokuto’s powerful spikes. They went around the table chatting idly with each other.

Soon enough all their beer was done, so obviously, the only thing to do was order more.

Atsumu excused himself to go to the washroom. As he’s walking back he slips on some slipped beer near the table and ends up falling on Sakusa’s lap with a little scream.

Their table was quiet for what seemed like an hour but was 30 seconds. Instead of pushing him off as the team thought, Sakusa held Atsumu in place, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Be more careful Tsumu” he says with a little bit of concern.

Atsumu just giggles in return and leans down to give him a peck on his cheek. Sakusa’s face morphed into a small but genuine smile, one that leaves everyone shocked.

“Thank you for your concern and your highness,” he says once his giggling fit was over.

Sakusa scowls at him before his face twitched into a bigger smile. Safer than any the team has seen before. 

The beautiful and accidental moment was interrupted by a squeal from Bokuto and Hinata. Sakusa and Atsumu were drawn back to their teammates, staring at them in wonder. Soon enough Atsumu buries his head in his hands, embarrassed from the attention. To which sakusa removes them and smirks up at him.

“What what what was that?!?” Bokuto asked louder than intended.

“Oh my god, You guys are dating!!! I knew it” Hinata said with too much joy in his voice, following with a loud, “YOU OWE ME 2000 YEN MEIAN-SAN!!”

Meian reluctantly gave Hinata the money which he then proceeded to laugh happily. 

“Uhh hey, you guys ok?” Atsumu asked concerned after looking at the frozen stares of the rest of his teammates.

“You are dating??”, Bokuto asked, voice cracking

Atsumu and Sakusa laughed at his voice crack and Sakusa said, “Yeah we’re dating for a few months now”.

Everyone smiled, grins wide and they congratulated them. The rest of the night goes by in a blur, gulping down beer and conversing on the fact The Sakusa Kiyoomi could even touch someone.

That clear and warm night, Atsumu finally felt free. 

Tied down by nothing.

He looks at Sakusa and gives him the goofiest lopsided grin he can pull up, which was returned with a small smile and moonlight hitting his face and hair. 


End file.
